Nova's Space Adventure
by IHKF
Summary: SRMTHFGxDigimon crossover- RE-DONE FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY! Nova leaves the Hyper-force without a word, running off into the, what she originally thought was, an empty universe. The digi-gods that be had... other plans. NovaxSprx, sorta NovaxOC, possible ChiroxJinmay.


Oh god… where do I even… begin?

Okay, this story was just… awful. I am so sorry I burned ANYBODY'S eyes with this atrocity… I'm blushing and gagging just re-reading it.

What was I even THINKING?!

If anybody reviewed telling me the story was horrible- thank you and since I probably got pissy and flamed you for it, I am so sorry and thank you for telling me that this was just a mess.

This is like going into a time capsule and finding a dead bird in it. 8I

But rest-assured, those of you crazy people who actually LIKED the story.. (Seriously… wth? XD) I am planning on returning to this with my new refined "skills" (I hope they're far easier on your eyes than what those… THINGS were…) once I get a little less ahead of myself. AY:DOTS is going to be put on hiatus for a while for this story. I hope you're happy, I just pissed off a small number of Detective Conan fans to please whoever is reading this. That is if anybody bothers to review this "chapter".

In order to give you an idea of what the NEW Nova's space Adventure is going to be like… here's a little tidbit. :)

* * *

Nova sighed and rubbed her temples.

She left the Hyperforce for, what she had thought, was a good, structured team- not to say the Hyperforce lacked structure.

She was so horribly, unbearably mistaken.

Hayato squawked at Suki at the top of his lungs, scaring the imitation dominatrix for a few seconds before she retaliated by chucking a fish at his head, using her other hand to grab another before she beat him senselessly with it. Yori looked up from the camp fire they had by some means miraculously acquired, raising an eyebrow in sheer curiosity before the eldest set a hand onto her head and applied force, pushing her head to look back down at the sustenance she was preparing.

These were humans- random humans she had somehow come across and yet they still accepted her as though she was family. Perhaps it was their lack of concern for the status of the societies that surrounded them or their conscience telling them that it would be best for their mental well-being to pick her up and treat her as such. She was yet to share anything with them but she felt as though they would share anything with her if she even just inquired a little.

"So how do you like this?"

"Depends what 'this' _is_ exactly."

"This as in the team."

Hideki looked dumbfounded when Nova busted out laughing. He had a feeling he couldn't understand monkeys as it was and he thought it would be easier once the Digi-world had somehow turned her into a human like themselves, but she was just as confusing now as she would have been if she had still been 'oo'ing and 'ah'ing.

No, scratch that, she would have been easier to understand. Monkeys only had to eat, sleep, and have fun. It would have been like having a pet had she stayed a monkey.

But noooo….. the gods of digi-world that be HAD to make his job a little harder by turning her into some type of human-monkey thing. She still had her tail and her pink eyes, but she lacked the ears and the ability to converse with any monkey-type digimon.

He loved having her around because some parts of her mentality were still very monkey-like and new and fun, but he hated having her around because she was the most difficult woman to understand in the entire group. He grew up with six sisters and one brother- who wasn't even really a brother, he was just a cousin that lived with him- and he was always able to understand any kind of girl, whether it be a tomboy, or feminine fatale or even a deredere-dominatrix like the golden and blue-haired Suki that was still impairing Hayato with the fish she held.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I get turned into a human when I've been a monkey all my life and you ask me how I'm adjusting to the _team_?"

Nova quirked an eyebrow, mocking him quietly with a smirk he just knew was meant to cause an undeniable amount of unease in him. "Well what am I supposed to ask you- if you got your period yet?"

This earned him a spiteful blow upside the head by tail.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." He winced as he grabbed his head. "My sisters don't like that question, either."

Nova pouted at him and crossed her arms, turning away.

_What a tsundere! _Hideki, in all of his annoyance, twisted away as well, pouting in a similar way. He tried getting closer to her- everybody did in their own little way. The little Yori was the closest- seemingly reminding her of somebody she called "Otto".

Nova desired nothing more than to back-track at this point. She wanted to wake up and find that it was all a nightmare and that Technia didn't exist. She wanted Sprx to laugh and rag on her about having such a terrible dream and about her feelings- they both knew- that were so real it earned him a punch right in the eye.

She didn't think anything so horrible of these people that she couldn't stay here- she was just feeling a little homesick, was all.

"Nova!" Chinatsu turned around, cupping one hand over the side of her mouth to enhance the sound that was already booming. "Hideki! Dinner! Suki! Hayato! Stop flirting and actually eat!"

Nova knew what came next. She remembered going through it with Sprx.

Suki denied it with admirable defiance while Hayato smirked and played with her pony-tail, telling her not to deny the inevitable.

And just as Sprx would have, Hayato was sent flying into a tree.

Nova sat down, legs crossed and she took the fish on a stick (Yori's idea) and started to chomp down, watching as the others sat down as well.

She could hear Hayato complaining to Chinatsu about how Suki was abusing him and he'd have black eye in the morning, as to which Chinatsu replied he better get some ice fast, then. Hideki took a seat across from her, glaring at Hayato, who was shedding crocodile tears over Chinatsu's lack of empathy, telling him to pipe down before he loses his pipe.

This got Yori to burst out laughing as Hayato quickly, with fear evident in his eyes, clutched his throat and leaned away.

Nova smiled to herself.

If she squinted she could almost see a calm Antauri, a freaked out Sprx, an amused Otto, and some crazy, freaky meshed up form of Gibson and Chiro.

She blinked away the bloodcurdling thought.

* * *

Okay… so yes I have decided to rid of the Frontier characters because- let's be honest- I hardly remember ANYTHING about them and it would be rather difficult to write something like that. No, I have not gotten rid of the Digimon crossover that comes with it- or the idea of it being a frontier-like "ride", and I don't want to hear any complaints about it, either. xD

I will leave the past… monstrosities up for those who actually enjoyed them, but if people review THIS and want more of IT, then I will gladly continue it and put AY:DOTS on hold. That will not become official until I get at LEAST a few reviews for this asking me to continue it. Until then AY:DOTS is just… being placed behind a number of things and not on Hiatus. LOL

So if you liked this, and I hate begging for it but, please leave a review.

If you're one of the people that reviewed those years ago telling me how horrible it was, let me know what you think of it now. I'd really, sincerely love to hear your opinions of it. You all are my main motivation for posting this up here after… what… a few… YEARS?! XD

And I also really… REALLY apologize to whoever it was I made that REALLY nasty author's note about. Oh my god. T.T I am so sorry. That was awful of me. I should have been more mature than that.

But alas, I was not, and may have lost a person who would have helped me.

I really am sorry, guys. I don't know what could have possibly been running through my mind.

I will ask that person ESPECIALLY for a review, not because I want a review, but because I want the chance to possibly apologize more and see what they think of it now.

Thanks for the support and patience, guys. I really appreciate it. TwT


End file.
